Change, Ravage! Operation: Feral Assault!
by Dr. Gairyuki
Summary: Megatron creates the new Decepticon, Zeta Stinger. Kicker, Trailbreaker, and Whirl attempt to interrupt the process; instead, Kicker is presumed dead after he is exposed to a machine in an explosion. The Decepticons soon come under attack from a mysterious feral beast. (Image belong to RyuTheWeredragon on Deviantart)
1. Chapter 1

In a canyon on a planet that was to similar to the blue planet, Earth, of the human race in Alpha Q's universe, Megatron and Cloudraker, a former Autobot who turn Decepticon when his friend died in a battle where Whirl was in and the ones who attempt to shot Whirl, were flying through the air in their jet and helicopter alt-mode as Cloudraker was carrying an stasis pod that contain a blank protoform with his tow hook cable of his helicopter form while a hurricane-sized thunderstorm was just right above them as it was shewing lightning before Megatron transfrom into his robot mode and hover in the air as he look at the protoform pod before he smiled and chuckle at this.

Kicker Jones was flying in the air with him using the Energon Saber as a hoverboard as he is scouting with Optimus Prime, who is combine with a prototype Wing Saber drone to from his Cannon mode, and a new Autobot rookie who is called Trailbreaker, before he flown down to Optimus to speak with him. "I don't see anything, Optimus. Maybe it was a little frequency flash from the charged airwave."

"No, it was a beacon." Optimus told Kicker. "There was a stasis pod out here somewhere on this earth-like planet."

"Then something must be jamming it." Trailbreaker suggest.

"More like someone..." Optimus said before Megatron and Cloudraker suddenly appear and hovered in the front view of the 2 Autobots and the young human.

"Gee, I wonder who." Kicker said sarcastically.

Megatron then aimed his right shoulder fusion cannon at Optimus Prime and his allies as he is hovering in the air while he aimed his Cannon mode's own shoulder cannons at Megatron and Cloudraker before they begun firing at each other. Their firing shots hit each other while they were not exactly hitting their target as the shots fly by their allies.

"Hey!" Kicker shouted as he and Trailbreaker dodge Megatron's firing shots while Cloudraker dodged Optimus Prime's firing shots before Megatron manage to get a hit on Optimus Prime and then firing at Trailbreaker, which Kicker to shout. "GUYS!"

Megatron turn to Cloudraker and order him. "Protect that pod with your life, Cloudraker! Your life!"

Megatron got shots from the back and turn around to see that Optimus Prime in his Cannon mode has already got up and still firing at him. Megatron growled in rage as he and Optimus Prime continue to exchanged their shots at each other before one of Optimus Prime's shots hit Cloudraker's tow hook cable, dropping the stasis pod.

"NOOOOO!" Cloudraker shouted before he dash after the falling stasis pod in his helicopter form. The stasis pod landed on a edge of a cliff and slide down before stopping at the edge of the cliff as it was danging. Cloudraker dash toward the stasis pod before he transform into his robot form as he landed on the cliff.

Kicker notice Cloudraker and the stasis pod before he attempt to stop him from carrying off with the stasis pod as he toward him with the Energon Saber, but Cloudraker then notice the teenage human and start firing at him. Kicker dodge Cloudraker's shots, but then he suddenly he sense something before he was shot from behind his back.

It was none other than Megatrom himself as he laugh at this before he continue to fire shots at Optimus Prime, who ducked for cover before he order Trailbreaker. "Help Kicker and make sure he's alright!"

"Oh, uh... Yes sir!" Trailbreaker said before he transform into his off-road vehicle form, which was very similar to a Humvee vehicle, before he jump off the ledge as Kicker hit the ground. Cloudraker then chuckle at this before he transform his helicopter form and carried the statis pod off of the ground. Trailbreaker landed on the ground where Kicker is at in his vehicle form before he transform back into robot form and ask the young human. "Kicker! Are you alright!"

"Yeah." Kicker told Trailbreaker before he glare at Cloudraker flying away with the stasis pod before he spoke to himself. "Hang on, Optimus! We give him to think about! Trailbreaker!"

"Yeah?"

"Fired at that Decepticon!"

"Oh! Uh, okay." Trailbreaker said before he aimed his missle in his chest at Cloudraker, who was flying away in his helicopter form. When Optimus Prime look over at what they doing, he realized that they were going to fired at Cloudraker before he shout.

"NO, KICKER!"

But it was too late, Trailbreaker fired his missle at Cloudraker in his helicopter form, much to Optimus Prime's horror, before it miss both Cloudraker and the stasis pod before it hit the cliff where Optimus Prime was standing, destroying it and causing Prime to fall to the ground as rock fall behind him, much to Kicker and Trailbreaker's horror as Kicker shouted in horror. "Oh no! Optimus!"

"Optimus Prime!" Trailbreaker shouted before he jumped off of the cliff as Kicker fly on the Energon Saber as both of them goes after the falling Autobot leader while Megatron laugh at his victory along with Cloudraker before he and Cloudraker left with the stasis pod as they fly toward the top of a mountain. As Kicker hover as Trailbreaker landed before they saw Prime's arm jagging out of the pile of rocks on top of him, much to Kicker's horror.

"Oh no..."

* * *

On top of the mountain, where the other Decepticons are, which are; Snow Cat, Scorponok, Mirage, Demolisher (in his old Armada body frame due to Whirl's appearance), Shock Blast, Overhaul (a clone of Demolisher's previous new Energon body), and Starscream, as they wait for Megatron and Cloudraker with the stasis pod before they appear with it and two of the Decepticon troops put the stasis pod into a gigantic machine called the Driver Needle as Demolisher control a hovering craft to control the machine itself before Megatron begun his speech.

"And carved into this lofty peak, where tempest dwells! A noble birth place!" Megatron said before he pull out an mysterious, human hand-sized, sphere-shaped artifical that he found on Unicron, called the Sphere of Terror, as he finished his speech. "It! Is! TIME!"

"Yes, Lord Megatron." Demolisher said before he press some buttons on the hovercraft to open the stasis pod to reveal the blank protoform.

* * *

Trailbreaker manage to destroyed half of the rubble on Optimus Prime and Kicker then slash quarter of them with the Energon Saber before the 2 of them manage to pull off the rest of the rubble of rocks off of the Autobot leader before a very familir blue helicopter suddenly appear and transfrom into robot mode, who was none other Whirl himself, before he spoke to the 3 of them sarcastically. "Having trouble?"

Optimus Prime then pulled off of what left of the Prototype Wing Saber drone as he grunted in pain at this before he spoke to Whirl. "Megatron and Cloudraker..."

"And some other Decepticons?"

"Uhh... maybe?" Trailbreaker said honestly, which earn a glare from both Prime and Kicker.

"That's a fair enough answer... and reading is this way." Whirl said before he transform into his alt-mode and fly away to where the Decepticons.

"Whirl! You are not to engage the Decepticon without backup!" Optimus shouted at Whirl as he flown away. "Do you hear me?! WHIRL!"

"I don't think he like you." Trailbreaker said honestly.

"I can see that." Optimus said before he scolded Kicker as he got up. "You put that protoform at risk, Kicker!"

"Huh? I was trying to save our lives!" Kicker stated.

"Even so, we don't trade one life for another!"

"But it was a blank! Even if Megs is able to fire it up, it's just going to be another Decepticon!"

"I can see how that make sense, but right now Kicker, it is innocent!" Optimus said before he attempt to transform into his truck form as spark flew everywhere, which caught Kicker and Trailbreaker by surprised, before the Autobot leader spoke to them. "I'm going for repairs... you two get some backup! Then assist Whirl!"

Optimus then fully transform into his truck form and dove off to the _Miranda II_ for repair, but Kicker refused to do that. "Back up... tsk, uninstall that. No matter what some people think, I can handle a situation. Beside, this was my fault he's damage. Let's go, Trailbreaker!"

"Oh, uh... okay!" Trailbreaker said before he transform into his off-road form and followed Kicker as he fly on the Energon Saber as they head toward where the Decepticons are.

* * *

Lightning striked by the Decepticons and their titanic metal of the Driver Needle machine before Megatron ordered Demolisher. "The clone cells, Demolisher. Infused them into their new host."

"Yes, lord Megatron." Demolisher said before he put a lever down, which cause 3 spikes arm of the Driver Needle machine on each side of the stasis pod to stab into the blank protoform and inject the clone cells into it, which cause to glowed and shake.

"Install the Sphere of Terror." Megatron ordered.

"Yes sir." Demolisher said before he flewn the hovercraft to the empty space on top center front of the Driver Needle machine before he use the hovercraft's arms to put the Sphere of Terror in the empty space as Megatron walk up to the blank protoform.

"And now, I bequath you a spark for a very core of a nightmare." Megatron said before he put the spark close to the protoform. However, the protoform's liquid state then grab the spark out of Megatron's hand, which took him by surprised, but smiled at this. "Ah, hungry for life, yes... ready!"

Demolisher then press a few button to actived the Driver Needle machine and to use the storm of the lightnings to give the protoform more power.

"Stand by!"

"Driver Needle unit, online!" Demolisher shout as the Sphere of Terror started to spin while the lightning of the storm were striking the top center of the machine, which cause the spark of the protoform to shine brightly.

"From the tempest fury! The sparking light! HAHAHAHA!" Megatron shouted before he laugh madly at this before he continue his speech as machine growled louder. "To breath a new life! A life loyal only to me! HAHAHAHAHA!

Megatron laughs until he stop as he and the other Decepticons took a few steps back before a blinding light blind them all. When their eyes recovered from the blinding flash, they were shocked in horror of what they saw as the former protoform itself took it first step in it's alt-mode, but Megatron was grinning happily at this. "Yes..."

The former protoform look around in his scorpion mode, looking a lot like Scorponok except he was a lot more different from him at the same time as well, as he growled before he snarl at the lightning strike and then look at Megatron, who then spoke to him.

"Welcome. Yes, welcome... Zeta Stinger. Welcome to your new body, your new mind, and your allegiance." Megatron said, giving the former protoform the name of Zeta Stinger. Zeta Stringer's first action to do after his birth is to aggressive attack Scorponok, which took him by surprised, as he relentlessly attack his smaller and weaker predecessor, which earn Megatron a liking him. "Yes... YES! Attack you pathatic excuse of a inferor predecessor! Destroyed him! Kill him!"

Megatron let out a laughter at this as Zeta Stinger relentless attack his predecessor before he grab him with his scorpion mode's claws and t toss him at a rock, damaging him further, before he drag him back and continue to attack him again, which earn some comments about him from the other Decepticons.

"I'm already starting to like him." Shockblast commented.

"I like his personality." Snow Cat commented.

"I don't... really like him." Cloudraker commented.

"I agree with the rest of you." Someone said coldly who before Whirl suddenly appear in his helicopter alternate mode and then he transforms into his robot mode before he easily blast Cloudraker, Mirage, Snow Cat, Shock Blast, Starscream, and Demolisher off of his hovercraft with his guns before he spoke in his usual cold and monotone voice. "But of course, i'm not crazy about any of you."

"Ah, we have a guest. A sterling opportunity to test your metal, Zeta Stinger." Megatron said to Zeta Stinger before he laugh at his bad joke.

"And to think I was wonder who to shot first." Whirl said sarcastically before aimed his one of his missle pod on his wrist and fired at Megatron, senting him flying. Zeta Stinger growled at this before he tackle Whirl in his scorpion mode, slashing and damaging him with his claws at such a fast speed for his size, before pinning him to the ground as he growled at the pin down blue Autobot before he spoke in his usual voice. "Your spark... it smells of other Decepticons' cells."

"Perhaps... but it is the spark that keeps on sparking! Unlike your..." Megatron said before he ordered Zeta Stinger. "Zeta Stinger! You may start your feast on this Autobot."

"HEY!"

The Decepticons turn to where the shout was heard, which they saw Kicker hovering in the air with the Energon Saber as he spoke. "Let us add some hot pepper!"

"Yeah!"

Trailbreaker suddenly jumped in his vehicle form and transform into his robot mode before he landed and took Megatron by surprised by firing his chest missle at him, sending him into the air, before he begun firing at the other Decepticons who were injured before he fired his chest missle at Zeta Stinger, who just shrugged it off like it was nothing due to his powerful armor, before he look at Trailbreaker. Trailbreaker realized that his chest missle didn't affect him before Zeta Stinger jumped and landed in front of him as he snarled at him before he use his tail to swipe him and send him flying into air, accidentally knocking both Kicker and the Energon Saber temporary out of the air before the Energon Saber quickly regain control and saved Kicker as Trailbreaker himself landed behind a rock.

Kicker was surprised to find Whirl and Scorponok behind the rock as well as them before he ask the former Decepticon. "What is that thing?!"

"A Decepticon that was made from various cell of decepticons in Megatron's group, including me." Scorponok explain to them. "And it is enhanced thank to that alien unit in the top front center of the Driver Needle machine."

"Now there's some technology in the wrong hands." Kicker said sarcastically.

Zeta Stinger then transform into his robot mode for the first time before a beam suddenly flash through his visor. He look around before he fired, able to figure out how it work, before he look around of where they are before he aimed at a rock and fired, which the ones behind the rock to jump out of the way before they begun fighting against the injured Decepticons.

Kicker, along with the Energon Saber, were able to jumped out of the way of the explosion before the teenager human notice that the Decepticon were distracted by the two Autbots and the former Decepticons, which he will able to get the human hand-sized sphere from the machine. He got on the Energon Saber and flown to the Sphere of Terror, knocking Snow Cat out of the way, before Kicker come up upon the unknown object and grab it with his hand, causing a few spark of electricity to be attached to his hand and armor before he shouted at Trailbreaker. "TRAILBREAKER!"

Trailbreaker look up to see where Kicker is before he thrown it to the Autobot rookie as he shouted. "GO DEEP!"

Trailbreaker dashed before he grab the Sphere of Terror in the air with his hands. Zeta Stinger then notice Kicker before he aimed his visor and fired at the Energon Saber, knocking Kicker off and sending him into the empty space of the Driver Needle before he started to scream in pain when the electrical currents strike and torture him as he spins faster and faster as the machine itself started to glowed. Everyone realized what going to happen next and took cover... before the Driver Needle suddenly exploded, sending everyone flying.

Whirl, Trailbreaker and Scorponok then landed next to each other before the Energon Saber itself was embedded to the ground right next to them. They turn around and saw the rubble coming, which they put up their arms to block, before they saw Kicker's hemlet landed right next to them. Trailbreaker and Scorponok were shocked, horrified, and sorrowful of what has happen to the young human as Whirl didn't care about him as he pick up his helmet.

* * *

Optimus Prime was repairing himself outside of the _Miranda II_ before Misha Miramond, the other human and girlfriend of Kicer Jones, and Omega Supreme came up to him and Misha spoke to the Autobot leader as she told the status. "Communations are still down and your own system aren't much better. You're in no conditions to pick a fight."

"Fight been picked." Optimus said before the warning alarm system of the _Miranda II_ gone off and it's auto-turrent are actived as the searchlights actived as well. They see Whirl flying through the air in his helicopter mode with Scorponok (who has Trailbreaker on top of him) and the Energon Saber team following him before all 5 of them transforms into their robot forms as the alarm turn off when they landed. But Optimus and Misha then notice that Kicker wasn't with them before Optimus asked. "Where's Kicker?"

Whirl then grab something before he threw it to Optimus, which he catch it, only reveal to be Kicker's helmet. It shocked and horrified Optimus and Misha, as Whirl basically and causally told the shocked, horrified, and mournful Autobot leader what happen to Kicher without a care in the world. "The meatbag bit the dust."

Whirl then walk and pass by the other Autobots and Omnicons who came to look before they look at the mournful Optimus Prime as he look shocked and mournful what happen to Kicker before Rodimus ask him. "Optimus, are you...?"

"Kicker... This is my fault." Optimus told Rodimus. "I was rough on him, so he... so he tried to prove something."

Misha collepse to the ground on her legs in shocked of what she heard as she is mourning for Kicker's untimely death. Rodimus then spoke to Optimus as he give him his best comfort he can offer. "Don't give up hope. We'll try to get the long range scanner online."

Everyone went back to work to get the long range scanner back online as Hot Shot, Jetfire, Roadbuster, Acree, Wing Saber, and Omega Supreme were left to comforts Optimus Prime and Misha at the loss of Kicker.

* * *

Back at where the Driver Needle once stand, Kicker is reveal to have somehow survived the explosion of the machine, but just barely, as he is bleeding on several area of his body with his armor cracked, broken, or destroyed before he heard a roar, a combination of a tiger and a lion's roar, and a couger yowl with a mechical sound to it, causing him to clench his head in pain before he clench his knee in pain before a glowing neon green tint surround him.

* * *

On the other part of the planet, in a unlocated cave... Megatron bathe himself in a pool full of Energons with a rubber ducky before Snow Cat ask his boss. "So let get me this straight, you use the cells from Starscream, Scorponok, Mirage, Shock Blast, and yourself to create this... guy as a replacement for Scorponok? Huh, I guess he might be stupider than Scorponok!"

Unfortunately, Snow Cat got blasted from Zeta Stinger's flip in and out cannons to test them out and get him back. It earn a chuckle from Megatron. "Of course not, Snow Cat. I've created Zeta Stinger to be far more superior to Scorponok in every single ways possible that even he couldn't do. And that only summarize his smartness compare to you. Beside, only I have the technologic to accomplish such a fusion. For now, he'll be my... special pet to accomplish in areas that he succeed in far beyond compare to all of you. Zeta Stinger."

Zeta Stinger then turn to his master's command before Megatron order him. "I need you for another mission. The Sphere of Terror. Whirl has it... get it back."

With that, Zeta Stinger transform into his space fighter jet form before he flewed out of the cave at Mach 4 and heading toward the _Miranda II_ , where Whirl was at.

* * *

Whirl finished using the CR chamber to repair most of the damage before his ship computer's sensor, which was build into his head, pick up something. " _Attention. Decepticon Spark has been detected near by the Miranda II. Unable to identify Decepticon's identity._ "

Whirl decide to head out of the _Miranda II_ to check out. When he was a few 400 feets away from the ship and into the canyon, which this part of it has a forest in it, he has his weapon already prepare in case if he has to fight the unknown Decepticon. But unknown to Whirl, Zeta Stinger had hidden himself underground in his scorpion mode before he burst out of the ground and use his stinger to paralyze Whirl before he drag him away.

* * *

Optimus Prime was scanning the area with his as Omega Supreme and another Wing Saber drone were helping Prime with the recon scanning the area before he called the _Miranda II_. "Optimus and Omega to _Miranda II_ , recon scan complete. Still no sights of Kicker or the new Decepticon."

That was when that both Optimus and Omega heard a yowl that was similar to a mechinal couger that is so loud that it piece through out the canyon. Not wasting any time to find out the source of that unknown sound, Optimus order Omega. "Omega! Transform now!"

"Yes, Optimus." Omega Supreme said calmly to the Autobot leader before he transforms into his Cybertronian Armoured Super Train mode with Optimus on top as the Wing Saber Drone transform before they flew off to found the source of the sound.

* * *

Zeta Stinger, who is in his scorpion form and guarding Whirl, and Whirl, who was trap in a pair of 3 electrical rings, heard the sound as well before Zeta Stinger transform into his robot form and walk to Whirl as he ask the soicopath Autobot with a growl in his voice. "The Sphere of Terror. Where is it? Now."

"... Lame name for a mysterous object." Whirl snarked despite his cold and monotone voice.

"Too bad for you." Zeta Stinger said as he growled at Whirl before Megatron appeared with the other Decepticons.

"The other equipments has been salvage, but you took the Sphere of Terror." Megatron said before he ask Whirl nicely. "Where is it?"

"Don't have it. It's gone." Whirl answer with his usual voice. "Aren't that kick in the bolts?"

"He aren't he going to talk anything, Megatron. Just let me gut him for you." Cloudraker said. "Beside, I always love the sweet taste of revenge."

That was when they heard the sound again, which cause everyone to be on guard. A unknown beast was hidden behind a bunch of rocks as it was sneaking and looking at the Decepticons before it suddenly dash at incredible speeds as it suddenly claws Megatron across the chest and disable Cloudraker before it disappear among the rocks. The Decepticons were tooken by surprised by that as Megatron spoke. "What is that _thing_?"

"I don't know, boss... BUT I AREN'T FINDING OUT!" Shock Blast suddenly shouted before he made a run for it, despite the fact he could just fly away in his alt-mode, causing Megatron to just shook his head at Shock Blast's stupidity before Shock Blast jump over a rock. There was silent until Shock Blast shouted. "WHAT THE-"

Shock Blast was soon being vicious mauled by the unknown beast, which earn him sympathic from his fellow Decepticons, as his bodyparts were being flew every where before his head was soon fling over the rock. The unknown beast then quickly disable Starscream and Mirage like it did with Cloudraker before it disappear again.

The only 3 Decepticons that were left standing were Megatron, Demolisher, and Zeta Stinger before Demolisher and Zeta Stinger actived the searchlight in Demolisher's right eye and Zeta Stinger's visor. The unknown beast move passed too quickly for Zeta Stinger to see it and make it out even barely. Demolisher was look at a pile of rocks before the unknown beasts pass through his searchlight. Both Demolisher and Zeta Stinger focus on a pair of rocks before the unknown beast jump over the rocks and headed toward quickly as Megatron shouted to them. "FIRE!"

Both Demolisher and Zeta Stinger quickly fired at the unknown beast with their weapons, but it keep dodging their shots at them before it got in front of them and jump over Megatron. Both of them realized too late before they blasted each other and were send flying.

Megatron realized he was alone now, the only one that was standing against the unknown beast that have manage to bested his best men he had. Megatron realize that first time in his life, he was truely paranoids and frighten by this unknown creature. No one was able to make him that paranoid and frighten before in his life, not even Optimus Prime or Unicron, but yet, this... _thing_ , was able to do that. He heard something behind as yowl was heard, which cause him to turn around and fired his shoulder fusion cannon, only to realize that he accidentally shot Snow Cat as he was send flying through the air by Megatron as he shouted at this. "WWWWHHHHHYYYY MMMMEEEE?!

Megatron just shook his head at this before the unknown beast suddenly attack him from his back, causing to put his sword into the ground and make him spin out of control, which Whirl thought it was funny before he was sent over a cliff and fall to the ground, where he landed by Zeta Stinger before he mutter. "Retreat..."

Then both he and Zeta Stinger faded from the attack of the unknown beast.

Whirl was looking every where of where the creature is hiding as he know that he was next on the creature's menu. The creature appear, disappear, reappear, and disappear again behind the rocks before it decide to made it's appearance known to Whirl as it crawl to him from behind an rock. When he got a closer look at it, Whirl saw that it look like a even more heavily-armored Battle Ravage Terrorcon with neon green marking on it's body, a more slender tail, and it was bigger, big as a cybertronian. The unknown Terrorcon then bare it's teeths at Whirl before Optimus, Omega Supreme, and the Wing Saber drone appear as Optimus shouted. "WHIRL!"

The unknown Terrorcon then make a run for it before the 3 could even land. Then they look at the creature, which was standing on a rock, as it growled at them, with Optimus staring at it, wondering about the unknown Terrorcon, before it suddenly disappear behind the rocks and into the canyon. Whirl then ask the Autobot leader. "What was that _thing_?"

"I don't know." Optimus answered honestly. "But I doubt it was friendly."

* * *

Rodimus then came out of the _Miranda II_ to tell Optimus, who was combine with Omega to form Optimus Supreme, the status update. "We got through to the other, they've been warn of the Terrorcon. What ever it is..."

"Or who..." Optimus mutter in thought.

"What?"

"Nothing. Roadbuster and Jetfire are combing section 10 of this planet. You join Hot Shot and Roadblock-" Optimus said before they were interrupted when the alarm when off, notifitying that someone is approaching as the searchlight shine. It was reveal to be none other than Kicker himself, which Optimus and Rodimus are shocked. "Kicker?"

Kicker stumble to the _Miranda II_ before he suddenly collepse on the ground and faded as he lose his conscious.

"Kicker!" Optimus said as he and Rodimus head toward the injured and damage human. They saw the damage through out his body, which mystifty Optimus Supreme and Rodimus Prime as they don't know what done this to Kicker. Rodimus then look at Optimus as he look in the distance, wondering if the unknown Terrorcon did this or not...

* * *

 **A/N: Okay. Time for notes... Zeta Stinger look like a very heavily retool Perfect Effect Beast Gorira with Dark Scorponok colors and Cloudraker look like a retool Evac. But yeah, this fic is obivously based on the Feral Scream parter of Beast Wars if you know about it. But I mean seriously, this chapter is so long, but hey it's worth it.**  
 **Trailbreaker look like a black repaint of Overhaul because Overhaul was originally suppose to be Trailbreaker, but due copyright, it didn't go through.**  
 **Overhaul was originally going to be a new character in the Energon series.**  
 **Seriously, there were lot of idea that were not use in the snow.**  
 **Also... the unknown Terrorcon look like the Rayse Tiger from Zoid. God, I want a crossover of those 2 toylines.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kicker was quietly sleeping in his own room on the _Miranda II_ , which was still on the Earth-like planet, before the slide door to his door silently open by Optimus Prime before he look at him in silence. Optimus look at Kicker in thought, feeling like that something is not, before he closed the slide door, got up, and head toward the bridge of the ship.

Jetfire, Hot Shot, Roadbuster, and Trailbreaker, who were all on guard duty, were watching all of that on one of the security camera due of the _Miranda II_ before Optimus came into the bridge of the _Miranda II_ , which they all turn around to talk him as Roadbuster spoke to him. "Hey. Optimus. So how's Kicker doing?"

"Finally asleep, despite his injuries on all over his body." Optimus said to them. "I just don't understand why he refused medicial attention."

"Maybe he trying to prove something?" Trailbreaker suggest.

"Hmm, I think it goes much deeper than that." Optimus said before he decide ask them the scan report. "Scan report?"

Hot Shot and Jetfire turn to the security feed of the _Miranda II_ to double check before one of them told Optimus. "All grids quiets."

"Well, let's just hope it's stays that way." Optimus said before he told them. "See you guys in the morning."

With that Optimus Prime left the bridge of the _Miranda II_ to rechange for the night. Hot Shot then put his foot on the one of the command board of the ship as he spoke to himself. "Quiet enough for a little nap."

With that, Hot Shot took a nap.

"Good for you." Jetfire deadpan.

* * *

As the rain of the storm of the planet continue to raged on outside of the _Miranda II_ , Kicker was stirling in his sleep as he was having a nightmare in his dream;

In his dream, he thought he was a Battle Ravage Terrorcon that is loyal only to Megatron himself before his laughter filled in his nightmare as he sadistly slaughters his love ones and the ones that were closed to him, one by one, before he finished mauling Optimus Supreme and focus his attention on Misha, who was protecting Sally in her arms, before Kicker tackle them as Misha shouted his name 'KICKER!' before he killed them as their bloods landed on his face as he heard the roar again.

Kicker then woke up, startling by this nightmare of his, as he was breathing very heavily from this nightmare of his before he look around in his room and sighed in relief that it was only a nightmare at all as he lay back down on his bed.

"It's just a nightmare. Not real at all." Kicker said to himself as he sighed in relief, but when he look down, he was startled when a neon green aura came from his chest and surround his arm, which startled to become more mechinal, before it started to surround his own body as he scream in pain.

* * *

Hot Shot was startled from his short nap when he, Roadbuster, Jetfire, and Trailbreaker heard a roar before he ask himself. "In what in Primus' name is that?"

"I don't know." Roadbuster said. "But it's coming from the grid where Kicker's room is at."

With that statement, Roadbuster, Hot Shot, and Jetfire, with Signal Flare tagging along, went to where Kicker's room is as they left Trailbreaker to keep on things in check. The 3 Autobots and the single Omnicon are slowly approaching to Kicker's room with their own weapons out as they saw that something was putting some dent sthrough the front wall and was thrashing in Kicker's room as Singal Flare detect something on his system. "There's a massive amount of Quantum energy in Kicker's room."

"Still back then, we got this." Jetfire said. With that, the 3 approach Kicker's room... before the unknown Terrorcon suddnely brust through the front wall of Kicker's room, setting the _Miranda II_ 's alarm off. The all 3 of them were horrified by the unknown Terrorcon as it look like a Battle Ravage, but it was more heavily armored, bigger than any average cybertronians in vehicle form, and meaner than any Terrorcons they known. "HOLY SCRAP!"

The 3 Autobots attempt to shoot, but the unknown Terrorcon manage to swipe them all once at the 3, senting them flying to the wall, before it burst through the hull of the _Miranda II_ and ran away on the grassland in the storm as it disappear into the darkness of the night. That was when Optimus, along with Omega Suprme and Rodimus, appear due to the alarm system of the ship going off before he ask Jetfire. "Jetfire! What happen?!"

"Somekind of cyber mutant Battle Ravage nearly dismanding us 3 into scrap! That's just what happened! Optimus! It was big! It was mean! And-" Jetfire said panically before they look in Kicker's room and see that it was trash before they that Kicker was no longer there. "It got... Kicker..."

* * *

In the makeshift and temporary Decepticon base of the cave, the Decepticons hear the roar of the unknown Terrorcon outside of the cave as they listen to the roar from it very carefully. Megatron then pinch his chin.

"That sound. I heard it before..." Megatron said to himself before he check on a hermit crab-like Terrorcon that act like a makeshift computer with a few press of buttons on it before the rader show the unknown Terrorcon's movement at incredible speeds.

"Well, someone is out for a little moonlight stroll... at Mach 5.4 while on the ground no less, and that someone... is familiar..." Megatron said to himself as he touch the scar on his chest that was caused by the unknown Terrorcon before he told the computer. "Zoom in and magnify."

The computer got the recording of the unknown Terrorcon running across the grassland at Mach 5.4 with it's boosters before it's body was surrounded by a neon green glow before it suddenly vanished out of thin air in the screen, but the computer got the image before it show it to Megatron as he spoke to himself as he slamed his fist. "A rogue Battle Ravage! As I expected..."

Megatron then turn around to speak to the rest of the Decepticons. "That creature is a Battle Ravage that is improved by the equipment from the Driver Needle machine and the leftover energy from the Sphere of Terror unit."

"... Like the new guy?" Snow Cat asked, which earn a growled from Zeta Stinger, which cause Snow Cat to hide behind his buddy Demolisher in fear before Megatron continue to speak.

"That Battle Ravage is mine..." Megatron said before he grab Snow Cat and Demolisher in one hands each before he ordered them. "Bring it to me when you capture it! And bring a Battle Ravage with you to track it!"

"Y-yes L-lord M-Megatron." Snow Cat and Demolisher reply before the two of them, Shock Blast, and Zeta Stinger salute Lord Megatron.

* * *

In a unknown cave in the rainforest somewhere on the earth-like planet, the giant mutant Battle Ravage was walking and crawling around inside of the cave, growling and snarling at the rain, lightning, and thunder that were giving off by the raging storm itself and look inside of the cave. Then, it suddenly spoke, but in a very deep, but broken voice. " **I** _M_ u **S** _t_..."

Suddenly... a neon green aura appear on it's chest before it suddenly surround the body as it growled in pain before it's roared at the night in it's pain.

* * *

In the morning, in the very same cave... Kicker was laying unconscious on the floor of the very same cave of where the mutant Battle Ravage was at the night before. Kicker then suddenly woke up, breathing heavily as he look around before he ask himself. "What...? How did I get here...?!"

Kicker look down at his body, noticing that it was already healed and his armor was already repaired. "I'm already healed and my armor repaired?"

Then suddenly, he remember the nightmare, the night what happen before in his room, and the attack of Jetfire, Hot Shot, and Ironhide. Kicker then shook his head in fear as he spoke to himself. "No... it didn't happen... it couldn't have... What am I? What's happening to me?"

* * *

"WHERE'S KICKER?!" Sally Jones shouted in the bridge of the ship, who was the only younger sister of Kicker, after she heard the news he when missing as she wanted to visit her older brother. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"Sally! Please calm down!" Misha said, as she tried to calm Sally down.

"MISHA, PLEASE! TELL ME! WHERE'S KICKER?!"

"Calm down!"

"PLEASE TELL ME WHERE'S MY OLDER BROTHER?!" Sally shouted before her legs collepsed to the steel floor of the bridge as she cried. "Please tell me..."

"Sally. We don't know yet, but we trying our best to find him on this planet... where ever he is..." Misha said as she tried her best to comfort Kicker's younger sister. That was when Wing Saber, Prowl, and Landmine came into the bridge of the _Miranda II_ to tell Optimus Supreme and Rodimus Prime the status report.

"You found nothing!?" Rodimus asked the 3, which Wing Saber reply by shooking his head in the answer of "No" before Jetfire spoke.

"Heyda! Me, Hot Shot, and Roadbuster, along with Signal Flare, were up closed and personal with that mutanted Battle Ravage thing! And we are telling you! That Kicker is spare parts..." Jetfire said.

"Don't give up so easily, Jetfire." Optimus Supreme told his second in commander. "And so far, we found nothing. What that means is open to interpretation."

"Well, if you got a theory. We sure we like to hear it." Skyblast said.

"No, not until i'm certain." Optimus Supreme said. "Now get some rest, all of you. We assume the search in four earth hours."

With that, everyone left the bridge, including Sally as she was carry by Misha, except for the combined Autobot leader, Rodimus, and Jetfire. When everyone all left the bridge, Optimus Supreme turn around to the main computer of the _Miranda II_ and spoke it as he press a few buttons as Jetfire and Rodimus look on. "Replay the security hologram footages from section 0-0-5-A to 0-0-6-3."

The main computer of the ship then show Optimus Supreme the security hologram footages of when before the unknown Terrorcon burst through the front wall of Kicker's room before Optimus told it to stop right there. "Freeze hologram."

The computer then pause the security hologram footage as Optimus Supreme look at it as he notice something odd about the unknown mutanted Battle Ravage in it's look and how it's got into Kicker's room all of a suddenly. That was when Whirl enter the bridge of the ship before he spoke to Optimus Supreme. "You wanted to see me?"

Optimus Supreme then turn around and spoke to Whirl as he asked. "What happen to Kicker on that mountaintop? And I mean what really happen?"

"You haul me in to ask that?" Whirl said coldly to Optimus Supreme before he turn around to leave and walk away as he spoke. "Asked the meatbag."

Optimus Supreme, who's nerves is worn out enough, then walk to Whirl before he forcefully turn him around and yelled at him. "I'm asking YOU!"

"Then you're wasting your time." Whirl reply coldly.

Decide that he has an enough of Whirl's attitude as he finally lose it, Optimus Supreme then forcefully shove Whirl into the wall of the _Miranda II_ before he spoke to him again in anger and fury. "You listen, you cold-hearted freak. Kicker is gone and I think you know something that I don't. So you will TALK! Or I will rip out your core processor and extract it information PERSONALLY!"

Jetfire and Rodimus Prime were surprised. This was the first time that Optimus Prime has finally lose his temper with a crew member to the point of violence and threating him. But Whirl response this?

"Well, since you ask so nicely..." Whirl said in a cool and sarcastic tone of voice before he told Optimus Suprme. "You little meatbag friend rip some kind of alien gizmo off of Megatron's machine unit."

"Did he succeed?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah." Whirl reply before he told him some more. "But the machine unit was already actived to start with..."

"... He was caught in the overload." Optimus said as he realized it.

"Pretty much, but personally, it's not my problem to begin with." Whirl said coldly. With that, he left the bridge.

* * *

The Battle Ravage ran as it was following the very scent of the mutanted Battle Ravage while Demolisher and Snow Cat were following it in their vehicle forms and while Zeta Stinger and Shock Blast were following it as well in their space fighter forms before the Battle Ravage itself stop at the cave where the mutanted Battle Ravage and Kicker were at as Demolisher and Snow Cat transforms into their robot mode before they look at it

"Ohhh, little kitty cat smell the scent of a unnatural metal." Snow Cat said before Zeta Stinger in his space fighter form growled at him, which startled him. "Hehehe, no offence."

"I will subdue and retrieve the target." Zeta Stinger said before he landed as he transforms into his robot mode before he walk toward the cave, but Snow Cat tried to stop him.

"WAIT! We need a plan!"

"I AM THE PLAN!" Zeta Stinger said before he cut up Snow Cat at such an incredible speed that when he finished that a crack was as Zeta Stinger pass by him to enter the cave before he fall into many pieces.

"Not your lucky day, isn't it?" Demolisher deadpan.

"Shut up."

When Zeta Stinger enter the cave and check it around with his visor, he see that the cave was empty and the mutanted Battle Ravage already left. "Target is gone... for now."

* * *

"Roadbuster, you and Jetfire will take Grid Alpha-2." Optimus Prime said as Roadbuster and Jetfire followed him as they left the _Miranda II_.

"Having a picnic without me?" A voice asked, which cause them to turn around and see that Kicker was standing there in front of them smiling.

"Kicker! You're looking good... you know, for a dead guy." Roadbuster commented.

"Kicker! Where have you been?" Optimus asked.

"Sorry, Prime. I... was kinda got eaten by that big battle Ravage looking thing before I cut my way through, which kill it, and manage to escape." Kicker said awkwardly as he rub the back of his head.

"Really?" Optimus ask as he notice that Kicker was hesitated.

"Oh yeah, I think it still asleep before I cut it gut and escaped from it's remains. So i'm not sure if it is the remains are there anymore."

"Hmm... well, since that's taken care of, there's no keeping you two around." Optimus said. "Kicker and I will be in examine the mutanted Battle Ravage's... remeain..."

Kicker realized he got himself in hot waters now.

* * *

Optimus droved with a Wing Saber drone following them until they came to the spot, which he drop off Kicker before he transform into robot mode and combined with the Wing Saber drone to formed his Flight Mode. They walk through the rainforest before Kicker ask Optimus Prime. "I don't see why do we have to do this, don't you trust me?"

"Normally, yes. But at the moment, I think you're hiding something." Optimus said.

"I am not hiding... ANYTHING!" Kicker growled at Optimus as his eyes growled green before he felt the pain in his chest. When he stop it from doing it again, he spoke to himself. "Why is everyone giving me a hard time!?"

"Because we care." Optimus answered Kicker's question. "Because I think I know the truth. I just you want to trust me enough to tell me!"

With that, Optimus reassume walking. Kicker growled in frustion before he decide speak to Optimus. "Alright, alright! Sigh... it's like this."

That was when Optimus heard something rustling and use his scan to look around before he saw a red glow from the brush and knock out of the blast. "KICKER! LOOK OUT!"

Optimus then took the shot for Kicker as it was fired by one of the Decepticons, most likely Zeta Stinger, before he fell to the ground.

"OPTIMUS! NOOOO!" Kicker shouted in shock of what happen. He got up from the ground as he horrified what just happen. "Oh no... not again. This is my fault again...!"

Soon, Kicker suddenly felt intense burning pain throughout his own body as neon green glow aura surrounding his very body before he then suddenly let out a powerful and loud roar in pain, the same roar from last night. Unfortunately, the 4 other Decepticons heard it before Shock Blast spoke. "You guys stand aside. I'll this guy to Megatron."

Kicker was cleching his head in the burning pain as he was shaking and his body was glowing and expanded as mechinal details reveal themselves under his own helmet and body armor before he suddenly exploded, transforming his body from a human into his new Terrorcon body. Kicker look at his new Terrorcon robot mode body like he understand it just perfectly before Optimus told Kicker. "Kicker... watch out for the other bot!"

Suddenly, a jetpack from his back was ejected into the air before he grab it with his right arm and put it on his left wrist, turning it into his primary weapon.

"What bot? Oh, this bot right here behind me?" Kicker said before he shot Shock Blast behind him without turning his head around, sending the insane Decepticon flying into Snow Cat and Demolisher as Zeta Stinger just causally dodge it before all 3 Decepticon were sent flying into space as they turn into one twinkling star. Kicker then point his finger like a gun like it was nothing before he turn around to glared at Zeta Stinger as he know he was the one who injured Prime.

"You hurt my friend, freak bot." Kicker said as Zeta Stinger appear from the brush, looking at him eye-to-eye as he was the same height as Zeta Stinger, who was between Wing Saber and Omega Supreme's height.

"Yes, but now I'll shall neutialize you!" Zeta Stinger said before he aim his visor at Kicker and shot, but Kicker just causally dodge his shot by taking a step to the right, hitting a rock, before he brush off the dust off of himself.

"I don't think so." Kicker said. "In fact, I think it's time to shred some cons!"

Zeta Stinger growled at this before he shot Optimus Prime with his visor. Kicker grasp before he growled in anger as he glare at Zeta Stinger, who taunt to "come and get him".

Kicker response to this is by transforming into his Battle Ravage mode, which was the giant, heavily-armored, mutant Battle Ravage from before, before he roared at Zeta Stinger, before he transform into his scorpion mode as they were going to clash. The two fighter then tackle each other and clash with each other with their claws as they passed each other at incredible speeds before they landed on their legs.

Kicker roared at his Decepticon nemesis as he actived his booster before he pounce on Zeta Stinger, but he dodge Kicker's pounce by jumping backward before he attack by jumping into the air and attempt to use his weight to crush the mutanted Battle Ravage, but Kicker dodge by jumping up before he landed on the back of Zeta Stinger as he relentlessly attack him before he swipe his tail to get him off of his back as they fight each other aggressively.

"Nnn... This is Optimus! We need back up! I think..." Optimus spoke on his communcater on his left wrist before he saw the fight betwen Kicker and Zeta Stinger as they clashed and battle against each other relentlessly. He saw that they were equal in both speed, strength, toughness, agility, power, and aggression with each other as they both relentless attacks each others.

Zeta Stinger manage to get Kicker off of him before he saw that Roadbuster (with Misha and Sally inside), Rodimus, Hot Shot, Jetfire, Wing Saber, and Omega Supreme were coming in to help, which means that he is force to make a hasty retreat for now.

"This isn't over between us." Zeta Stinger growled at Kicker before he use his scorpion form to dig himself underground to make his escape. Kicker growled at this before he look at the Prime and slowly crawled to him. Before he could do anything to Optimus Prime, all 6 of the Autobots transforms into robot mode, with Roadbuster being the last as he drop off Misha and Sally before he transform into robot as they all aimed their weapon at, who unknown to them, at Kicker. However, Optimus stopped them.

"NO! That's Kicker!"

"Kicker?" Misha and Sally ask as their own former human now turn Terrorcon boyfriend and brother was growling and snarling at all of them.

"Yeah, he's use up his first life, now he's on his second." Roadbuster said about his former human friend before Optimus eject the piece of the Wing Saber drone off of him and walk to them as he told them while Kicker was still growling and snarling at them.

"The transformation has been rough on Kicker's mind, his Battle Ravage mode is still feral." Optimus explain.

"Yeah and he can seems to get out of his mode." Rodimus said while Kicker was still growling and snarling at them as he walk around in circle.

"To learn... he's just need a little guildance at the moment." Optimus said as Kicker was still continuing to growling and snarling at them before Optimus knee down in. "If I can just his newly-formed spark."

Kicker then snarl and attempt to scratch Optimus, which cause Wing Saber to comment at the Autobot Leader. "Easier said than done."

"Easy, easy Kicker." Optimus said as he tried to get near him. "Use your spark, get control."

"Yeah, nobody gonna hurt you." Jetfire said before Kicker snarled and attempt to scratch him. "Us... not sure about that."

Kicker growled and snarled at the Autobots before he heard two voice that when familier to him.

"Kicker?"

"Brother?"

Kicker then look down to see Misha and Sally. He growled at them as they got closer as they reach out their hands to him.

"We're here for you, Kicker..."

"Your family and friends...

"We know you can do it, Kicker." Misha and Sally spoke at once at former human. Kicker then slowly, but surely, calm down as he look at his girlfriend and younger sister before he look up at Optimus, who put his left hand on his Spark of Combination before he extend two fingers on his right hand to the area on Kicker's chest where his Spark is kept as he exchange a bit of the combination with him before he told Kicker.

"Do it, Kicker... Transform!"

"Ggggrrrr... TRANSFORM!" Kicker shouted as he transform back into his robot form before he collespe to the ground on his knees as he was breathing heavily before Sally cheer and went to her former human now Terrorcon brother to hug his right arm.

"Yes! You did it, Kicker!"

"Sis... back off okay? You're embarrassing me." Kicker told his young sibling. Sally let go as he got up from the ground before Kicker notice the others are looking at him. "You're looking at something?"

They look at each other before Jetfire snarked. "Oh joy... cyber puberty now..."

* * *

When they got back to the _Miranda II_ , Kicker look at his new form in the interior of the ship. He look at himself before Omega Supreme came upon him. "I see that you're looking yourself in the mirror... I sense that you have an intense hatred toward the Decepticon known only as Zeta Stinger."

"Yeah? That's an understatement, Omega. He the reason why i'm a... freak of nature." Kicker said as he told Omega Supreme. "It's personnal for me."

Omega was silent... before he chuckle, which took Kicker by surprised, before he spoke. "You know, I was your age when I've acted like that."

"So you believe that I can overcome this... new form of mine?"

"Oh yes, I do." Omega said. With that, he left. Kicker then look at himself, wondering he can become calm like Omega Supreme as he glare himself in the mirror as his eyes glowed.

* * *

 **A/N: Now this fic is finished. Yeah, it was only going to be a two parters, but hey, it was worth it since I think this is easily one of the best Transformers Energon fics out there despite the fact it was based on two episodes of Beast Wars Transformers season 3. So what about the ending? It's you to decide. Hell, you can even continue it. To think it all started with a picture by RyutheWereDragon on deviantart and the two episode of Beast Wars. If I have to said anything else... that this is awesome fan fic and fusion fic i've created. So see ya!**


End file.
